ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor: Son Of Asgard
''Thor: Son Of Asgard ''is the fourth film in the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot Thor Odinson, his friends, and his brother Loki are battling monsters in Asgard when they are visited by Heimdall, who informs Thor and Loki that their father, Odin, wishes to see them. They visit him and he reveals that he only has a few years left of life and that his Odinforce is dying. Because of this, he decides to get everything off of his chest and reveals to the two that Loki is actually adopted and he is actually half-Jotunn, who are some of the strongest beings in the Nine Realms. He also reveals to Thor that he wants him to take his place as the new Highfather once he dies. Thor is shaken up by the information but Loki feels rather prideful, as Odin himself has told him that he is powerful. A year later, Thor still feels rather strange about his future role, while Loki's pride has become his main feature, as he boasts about himself in front of all of his friends. The two are having a party with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, but Thor doesn't seem like himself. The party ends with Odin giving a speech where he repeatedly calls Thor the Son of Asgard, meaning his successor. This enrages Thor and the two get into a massive argument, which ends in Odin claiming that Thor shouldn't be in Asgard anymore. Thor, still angry, agrees with Odin and is declared unworthy of his hammer before sending himself to Midgard with the Rainbow Bridge. Thor ends up arriving at an area of Midgard known as New York City. After a few comedic scenes where he struggles to understand Midgard, he comes across a burning building and rushes inside, managing to rescue people trapped inside it. Afterward, he meets a Midgard woman named Jane Foster, who is amazed at the fact no one was injured during his rescue. The two have a friendly conversation which ends in Thor revealing he doesn't have a home and Jane offering him a place to stay at her house. Thor gladly accepts the invitation, and he ends up rooming with Jane. Meanwhile, in Asgard, Odin is talking to Loki about him possibly being his heir, due to Thor being non-worthy. Odin and Loki have a conversation where Odin compliments Loki over and over. Loki claims that he isn't sure and Odin continues to compliment him until he accepts. Loki walks away smiling, claiming that the best way to get someone to do something is to convince them it was their own idea. Meaning that the entire conversation he was manipulating Odin. Back at Midgard, Thor is shown hanging out in Jane’s house. Soon, Thor watches on TV a bank robbery in progress. To prove he is worthy of Mjolnir, and heads to stop the bank robbery. He ends up arriving at the bank where two armed criminals are shown. One of them shoots at Thor, with him dodging most of the bullets. He then charges towards the robbers and begins attacking them. Thor manages to defeat the robbers, handing them over to police while Jane takes care of the people at the bank. Thor holds his hand in the air, expecting Mjolnir to fly towards him but it doesn't come, much to his disappointment and anger. In Asgard, Odin announces that in just a few minutes he will enter the Odin Sleep, meaning that he won't be able to rule for a short amount of time. He then walks off and lays in his bed, seeing Loki staring down at him as he does. Later, back in the announcement hall, Loki walks out and announces to everyone that Odin is dead, killed by a Jotunn who Loki slew as vengeance. Loki continues, stating that he is the new king. While everyone gossips and mumbles amongst themselves, Loki once again smiles before walking away. It's revealed that Lady Sif had run to Odin's room after the announcement, and has discovered that Odin's body is gone, the bed is completely clean and there is no sign of any struggle, with her accusing Loki of lying about Odin's death. Loki in response orders a Frost Giant, one of his people, to grab Lady Sif before jumping out the window with her and disappearing into nothingness while falling. Back at Midgard, Thor is at a bar trying to drink his worries away, due to him not being worthy of Mjolnir. Luckily, Jane comes in and manages to convince him to come home with her. However, before he does a news report comes on the TV which talks about a sleeping man who fell from the sky just a few hours ago. A man who Thor recognizes as his own father. Thor quickly rushes towards wherever Odin is to visit him. Thor sees Odin and quickly recognizes he is in Odin Sleep. More TBA Cast * Zac Efron as Thor Odinson, the prince of Asgard, and the main character. * Daisy Ridley as Lady Sif, Thor's Asgardian love interest who is one of the deadliest warriors ever. * Stephen Amell as Fandral the Dashing, a member of the Warriors Three known for his good looks. * James Corden as Volstagg the Enormous, a member of the Warriors Three who has a rather large appetite * Scott Adkins as Hogun the Grim, a member of the Warriors Three who is extremely quiet. * Sylvester Stallone as Odin, the father of Odin and Loki who rules over Asgard. * Emma Stone as Jane Foster, a human nurse who Thor is quite fond of. * Will Smith as Heimdall, the watcher of the Nine Realms and the caretaker of the Rainbow Bridge. * Iwan Rheon as Loki, the god of mischief who only cares for himself and Thor's brother. Trivia